Ice Skating: You're Doing it Wrong
by TotalAlias
Summary: The gang goes ice-skating. Gilbert seems to have a bit of a talent for it. Oz, however, does not.


**Hello everyone! I've written another fic for the Kink Meme! **  
**The request was: "Adult!GilxOz. Skating lesson. Gil taught Oz how to skate, and Oz really bad at it. Anon would love to see seme!Gil here :) make this happen!"**  
**And so I made it happen! :D Or, I hope I did...**

**Thanks to Mirror Dede for beta reading! :DD**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, Oz and Gil would spend more time at his apartment. I like it better than the mansions because it's so homey (:**

-Ice Skating: You're Doing it Wrong-

* * *

It was cold out and Oz shivered despite his scarf and coat. _Okay, one more time_, he thought to himself. It wasn't exactly crowded on the frozen pond, but there were a few people out and Oz had no intention of making a fool of himself. He pushed his right foot forward and struggled to bring the left one forward to join it. But the left foot slid ahead so quickly that the rest of his body couldn't catch up. "Ack!" he yelled, arms flailing.

Gilbert chuckled as he watched his blond-haired companion scramble about on the ice. He glided over to catch the boy before he could fall on his bottom _again_.

"Gil, I don't wanna do this anymore. Take me back." Oz pouted as he clung onto Gil's arm for dear life.

Gil just smiled and proceeded to lead him around the pond. "It isn't that hard once you get used to it. You'll be fine."

"N-no I won't. My feet hurt from the cold and my ass hurts from hitting the ice so much!"

"Language, Oz-kun~" Break snickered as he flew past them, skating backwards. _Oh wonderful. He's a master skater, too. _Oz clutched Gil's arm tighter in frustration. He hung on and allowed himself to be pulled around as the raven skated away with just a bit more skill than Oz was happy with.

Gilbert looked down at him. "You said your feet are cold. We haven't been out here that long... How many pairs of socks are you wearing?"

"One..."

"That explains it. I told you to wear two." At least he wasn't wearing his usual pair of shorts.

"But they're thick."

"You still need another pair," Gil said as they spun into a "figure eight". "We'll head back in a few minutes, okay?"

But Oz had had enough of this ice-skating thing, and he was starting to get whiny, "Giiiiilllll..."

Gil looked at the boy on his arm in incredulous amusement, "It's just a few minutes, Oz."

"You see how happy _Alice_ is, sitting on that bench over there?" Gilbert looked away from the ice to where the stupid rabbit was seated and indeed, she was contentedly devouring a _nice, warm_ turkey leg. She had started out skating with them earlier, but decided that it wasn't up her alley, and quickly found something that was. "I could be happy like that, on _land_ where it's _safe_."

"You're safe." Gil sent him a reassuring smile.

Oz scowled, but there was nothing he could do. Gil was his only ticket back to safety. "Fine. A few minutes, then we go immediately back to the house and get something hot to drink."

"Agreed," Gil nodded.

Letting Gil pull him around the pond was much easier than skating on his own. Gil seemed to have a small talent for it, so he would skate around and Oz would slide along with him. As long as he stayed close to Gil, everything was fine.

Until Gil started talking again. "Now do you want to try it by yourself?"

"I think I've had enough of that already," Oz retorted, increasing his grip on Gil's arm.

"You're never going to improve this way." Gilbert looked off to the side with a smug expression on his face. What was Gil doing, making faces like that? Oz was the master, dammit!

"Fine," Oz said as he detached himself. But upon doing so he immediately slipped, only to be swept up into Gil's arms again. It was infinitely better than meeting the cold, hard ice, but Oz felt his face grow a bit warm.

"Here, let me show you," Gil said, righting him back on his feet. He kept hold of the boy's shoulder too, just in case.

"Now, erm, you're going to push out and back with this foot" he tapped Oz's right arm, "And then you bring the other foot forward and push with that one" and tapped the other arm.

That was it? "Gilbert, I _know_ it's not that easy."

"I-it is that easy. Well, you should try to push with the inside of your foot. Like this." Gil moved one foot out diagonally behind him.

"Okay?" He reached for Oz's arm for a similar hold as before but this time he hooked their arms together, which wasn't too awkward, despite the height difference. "S-start with your more dominant foot," he sputtered, nervously signaling for Oz to begin.

It didn't take long at all this time for Oz to get the hang of it. Once he started _doing it the right way_ it really was simple. But soon he felt a chill beside him that hadn't been there previously. He looked to his side to see Gil literally skating circles around him.

_That's why he wouldn't let me hold his arm, so he could get away quicker._

"You didn't say you were going to let go!"

"But you're doing well," Gilbert called.

* * *

The two of them were making their way around the perimeter when Oz slid closer to him and grabbed his arm again. "I don't wanna skate anymore. Let's go back." Gil didn't understand why Oz felt like he needed an arm again, but he didn't pull it away as they moved back over to the edge of the pond. At least this time Oz was making an effort to skate on his own.

"Hey, Gil? How do you stop?"

"...I'm not a pro, just find something to grab onto... Or take your chances stepping into the snow." Since Gil didn't know how to properly stop himself, Oz was suddenly very thankful for the tree they were headed towards on the edge. He didn't exactly want a face full of snow.

Gil grabbed onto a branch, Oz grabbed onto him, and they stumbled off the ice and onto the snow. As they were preparing to leave, they noticed Break headed in their direction. The white-haired man turned to the side and made a quick stop, spraying quite a bit of dislodged ice out behind him in the process. "Are you two leaving?" he asked, a bit of mirth in his voice.

"Yeah," Gil replied as he put on his shoes, "we're done for today."

"I think Ojou-sama and I will stay out a bit longer."

"And Alice, too," Oz added. She didn't look as if she wanted to return yet either. At the moment she was blissfully munching on what looked like another turkey leg, but heaven forbid Break and Sharon left her out here.

"Yes, Alice-kun too. Have a nice time." And with that, he zoomed back out on the pond. Ready to leave, Oz and Gil began their short walk back to the Rainsworth estate. Oz felt a bit dizzy and disoriented after the near-constant motion, so he reinstated his hold on Gil's arm.

He collapsed onto the sofa the very minute they arrived back at the estate while Gil grabbed firewood from the back and started up the firebox. Droopy green eyes watched him as he went to set the kettle on for Oz's promised hot cocoa and grab some blankets. Tossing them to the lazy kid on the sofa, he slipped off his coat and shoes and sat down beside him just as Oz started sneezing. "Hey, you're not sick, are you?"

He had intended to feel Oz's forehead but his hand was batted away. "I'm fine," Oz said a little too quickly.

Gil had no idea what that was supposed to mean, so he let it go. But he did scoot a little closer to the boy in the blanket, to make sure he stayed warm, of course. "Did you, um... did you have a good time today?"

"I guess. I was falling half the time." He paused, scowling at the memory, "But I did learn how to skate," he said, yawning. "It was fun... Thanks, Gil."

He was fast asleep before the water was boiled. And as soon as Gil took the kettle off the stove, he joined him. He fell asleep with Oz grasping his arm.

**

* * *

**

**Seriously you guys, I'm really starting to crave Alice's turkey leg. Have you ever eaten one when it was really cold outside? You have no idea how great it is until you experience it.**

**I hope you all liked my story! It was certainly a lot of fun to write!  
Thank you so much for reading! I would really like for you to leave a review (: I mean, you don't have to but... *Oz moe face*  
****...Did it work? I have an idea: if it didn't work, _tell me in a review._..**

**~TotalAlias~**


End file.
